


You are beautiful, but you don't mean a thing to me.

by blessedwithimagination



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 2am love story, Confusion, Love at First Sight, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, gay as shit, inspired by Tiny Vessels- Death Cab for Cutie, joshs life is a mess, theyre at target idk, theyre so gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedwithimagination/pseuds/blessedwithimagination
Summary: Basically Tyler and Josh are idiots and convince themselves they don't belong together, Tyler drowns his sorrows in girls, Josh does the same with alcohol and they pray they're not in love. Side note: they are





	1. This is the moment that you know

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Tiny Vessels- Death Cab For Cutie (hence the title)  
> I came up with this while listening to it on a walk and yeah... let's pray it's not too bad. Also my first post!

It was at two am in the parking lot for target when they first locked eyes. It was just like any other late night escapade either one had embarked on. The boy with an angel's chorus in his voice hummed along to his music, lost to the world around him. The boy with rips in his jeans and dye in his hair drummed his fingers on his thighs for no one to hear. Casually they made their way to the shop for coffee and warmth, but they soon forgot their original intentions. You see, never before had either one seen someone else at that time of night in that place, let alone someone cute, let alone a cute guy. Heck, neither thought they could feel that way at all!

When the first signs of any sort of emotion made an appearance, honestly, they were too terrified to face it. Sure they were full of desperation and desperate for relief; that made no difference. They were young and drunk and stupid but still knew what had happened. How could they not? No matter how much they attempted to disguise it, something happened that night, something that felt right. But they were young and drunk and stupid; blind to love until it proved itself. Therefore a boy with dyed red hair and chocolate brown eyes rushed inside, and the other ran away to hide.

He returned home breathless and scared, his voice unlike the angels now. Rushing, he climbed into bed, with lovesick thoughts filling his head, but he dismissed them. Instead he focused on the girl who had- whilst asleep- so familiarly coiled around him when he'd returned. He focused on her halo of silk like hair, or possibly hair like silk that now elegantly framed her face as she slept. He focused on the bright blue eyes that held the waves of every ocean, and how in the palms of her hands he swore he'd seen all the wonders of the world.

Yet that did nothing to rid him of the nagging sensation that something had changed. What was once the comforting warmth of her embrace, now made him feel as though he was wrapped in chains. The eyes he had marvelled at only weeks ago when they first met, were now just a pale shadow compared to the chocolate brown ones he'd taken a liking to. And her golden locks were plain and boring when he imagined the pointing-every-which-way bright red hair he'd mentally ran his fingers through. She was nothing compared to him, and the boy with an angelic voice knew that.

He slept fitfully for the remainder of that night, and when she awoke him he forced on a smile. Grinning, he ran his fingers through her hair, but still imagining someone else there. When a good morning kiss was planted on his lips he felt nothing. Overnight, he'd lost the walls protecting him from himself, and now someone had ventured through the wreck.


	2. The [Ohio] sun cascading down my face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already in love with this story so here!

The boy with dyed hair hesitantly left the shop, after ensuring the coast was clear. Feet stuttering along the pavement, he began the long and tedious journey home. He mentally cursed himself for (drunkenly) letting his guard down long enough to let someone see inside him. Wrapping a thin jacket further around his body, he shielded his eyes from the sun just rising. He stumbled through a maze of streets, barely able to distinguish his from every other. Eventually, though, he found himself standing in front of a dingy apartment building. He sighed, begrudgingly entering what he called 'home'. After ascending staircase after staircase he slipped through the right door.

The room barely fit his rickety bed and a tiny set of drawers holding his measly collection of prized possessions, let alone the vile area he called a bathroom. Beneath a layer of discarded pizza boxes a threadbare carpet hugged the floor boards; the sight wasn't any prettier. Plain blinds did little to keep drafts out of the room, and the boy shivered as an unforgiving coldness blew through him. Door closed, he collapsed onto his bed, the piece of furniture almost giving way. Yet this was all he had left. As far as he was concerned, he still got through each night.

There's no point telling him that his life is a mess, for he's painfully aware of it already. Kicked out of his family home, he found himself alone on the streets with nothing but a measly sum of money to keep him going. He was lucky to have somewhere to live. He'd been automatically taken off the guest list for every family occasion after they found out his secret. But he couldn't help loving who he did, and being who he was. They didn't care about circumstances, as in their eyes being gay was a sin. End of conversation.

Tonight, all he could picture in his mind when he closed his eyes was a boy with light brown hair biting his lip. The image haunted his every blink, and made his breath speed up. If angels existed, he'd seen one that morning. He couldn't help the way he envisioned the younger boy smile up at him. From the little he'd experienced of that angelic voice, he could imagine a playful giggle escaping his parted lips, filling him up with hope. Never before had he found himself so infatuated with a guy, so head over heels with no reason why. There was just something about him.

Before he could get carried away, the poor boy reprimanded himself with the reminder that he could never be with him. The other man was too strikingly handsome, too amazing, to think anything of him. He was nothing. Right that second, the boy with light pink lips was likely in the embrace of a gorgeous girl, his mind not having registered the locking of their eyes earlier. It couldn't stop him from wistfully dreaming that they had both fallen for each other that day. Love struck, he didn't sleep a second that night, he was too busy in his mind.


	3. Authors note

Ao3 hates me right now, therefore it deleted a whole fucking chapter I wrote before I could post it. Pray for me, please.


	4. You told her that you love her but you don't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just hope this gets posted. It's longer than normal, so enjoy!

"-and so my dad finally agreed tp give me his credit card for the day! Then I went and got these new boots, look at how cute they are, and after me and my friend both went and got new dresses for the party next week, you're coming right? Anyway then..."

The boy with bags hanging from his dark eyes felt his every muscle tense as she embraced him. He refused to acknowledge the alarm going off in his brain right now. Because the simple action that was necessary for it was now such a huge strain on him, both mentally and physically. The reason that a siren was silently invading his eardrums was a terrible memory, locked away inside his brain infested with his demons. Shuddering, he pulled his mind away from the thought, deciding to address the panic in his head. So, silencing his talkative girlfriend with a finger to her lips, he asked,

"Would you come to the store with me quickly?" His lips formed a desperate pout.

The perfect girl then looked coyly up at him through her perfect eyelashes, faking a perfect yawn.

"Sorry babe, I'm too tired, next time I promise!" A lie, but he was still slightly love sick and blissfully unaware.

With a sigh, the soft natured boy extracted himself from her hold. Putting on a random jacket, he made his way from the apartment and rushed to close the door behind him. He felt way too relieved to have escaped her tornado of affection, as any physical contact with the younger girl both terrified, and even disgusted him. Since that fateful day he couldn't bear it. No matter how she tried to seduce him, he was never truly into it. It just never felt right. However, if he'd been distant she was oblivious.

She could never know what happened that night. Things like that DIDN'T happen to guys like him. They played by the rules: find the right girl, get married, have children. Live happily ever after. That was the life he was destined to lead by her side. Eight days ago he would have been totally fine with that, and now he felt selfish, ungrateful, because he wanted something else. He wanted new and exciting, head over heels in love and still falling. He wanted to uncover the mystery he'd seen, drunk, one morning, to delve into it's depths and never return.

That's the whole reason he was desperate for any human company. The whole experience had brought upon him a hurricane of emotions, the extent of which he'd never known before. He needed someone to help him through that. ANYONE; even she was better than nothing. It's because all this time he'd hid behind it being imaginary, untrue. And standing alone in the middle of a parking lot outside target at 2am made the whole thing way too real for him to handle.

So that's why he asked her to accompany him. Despite everything, another sight of the beautiful mystery boy scared him more than she could ever. Deep down though, he knew that the worst part of it was his inability to distinguish between fear and excitement. There was a constant battle raging on in his head between the two, spilling out feelings he was incapable of facing alone. Yet he knew what the butterflies battering the inside of his chest with their fine wings meant. Love, and truer than he'd ever known it before...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Finally.


End file.
